


When opportunities arise...

by TheGearinator



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Just smut, Smut, That's it, at least at the moment, maybe plot in the future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 08:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4870618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGearinator/pseuds/TheGearinator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami's just had her heart broken, she needs to feel, who saves her? Is that really a question? Nah, it's Korra of course XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	When opportunities arise...

**Author's Note:**

> SMUT PRACTICE, that's it, that's all it is. There will most likely be more chapters of this, unless you all thinks it atrocious and i should stay away, in that case I won't do any more :) 
> 
> If I do continue there will be more plot, but currently there's none really.

Asami’s been sitting at the monitor for a good half a day now, and it’s not getting any more interesting. Nor is it taking her mind and heart of the hurt of the past week. Asami’s a security guard at the local Future Tech shopping mall. Future Tech, contrary to it’s name, doesn’t just sell technology, granted it started that way, but somewhere along the lines it evolved into a massive chain of supermarkets and shopping malls, though they did still specialize in tech. Asami never really wanted anything to do with the company; she wanted to be an engineer because she loves working with engines and cars, but that’s one of the fields that haven’t been conquered by Future Tech, yet.

 

So instead of going out to find a job as a mechanic or something else, she decided to stay with Future Tech and her father so that when they do eventually move into engineering, she’ll have front row seats. In the meantime rather than sitting around and doing nothing, Asami figured that she could at least be useful. So she got a job as a security guard at one of the Future shopping malls. Only then it turns out that by being ‘useful’ she is still just sitting on her butt, only difference being, this chair is really hard and there’s no aircon in the security office.

 

Two weeks ago Asami left the city to go with her father on a business trip. Her boyfriend Iroh, stayed in Republic City. The conference was supposed to be a week, so that’s what she told him, only it ended up being called short because of the company they were meeting with had an urgent matter to deal with halfway through the week. Asami was delighted, she could go home and spend a couple of days with her boyfriend before getting back to work.

 

Only that didn’t happen.

 

\------------

 

When Asami got home she found there was an ungodly mess presumably from a massive party in her apartment. This was enough to get Asami mad at Iroh, but when she got to the bedroom to shout at him, her heart broke. On her bed was her boyfriend, and on top of her boyfriend was another woman, bouncing happily with both of them releasing loud moans and other noises of pleasure. Asami was heartbroken and devastated, the man she loved had cheated on her. Was cheating on her. Asami lost it, she lunged at the woman and performed a roundhouse kick which hit the side of the woman’s head, knocking her straight off Iroh, and out of consciousness as well. She then jumped up on the bed and looked down at Iroh, before slamming her foot down on his crotch.

 

She picked Iroh up and dragged him out of her apartment and dumped him naked and crying in the hall outside, and she then did the same with the woman, locking them out both. She spent the next ten minutes using her rage induced adrenaline to clean up as much as she could before her emotions hit her hard. She clasped on the sofa and cried for hours.

 

\------------

 

That was a week ago, and now she’s sitting here still doing her ‘job’, as it were, while fighting back more tears. It was a week ago, but it still hurt like it was five minutes ago. A couple of years ago she would have buried herself in her studies to forget this, now though she’s got her degree and can’t do that and there’s nothing at work to get buried in at all. Meaning her mind wanders and all paths it seems to always take aways lead it back to Iroh and the events of a week ago.

 

She’s about to call it a day and head home, leaving her shift to guy next to her, until she sees something in the monitor that caught her attention. More appropriately, someone. This person is incredibly hot, she has dark skin and brown hair cut into a short and messy bob. She’s wearing a loose fitting tank top on as well as some denim shorts. These were putting her sleek, toned muscles on display and Asami couldn’t help but stare at her _and_ her muscles. This woman is insanely attractive, and providing a nice distraction for Asami from her own mind's wandering.

 

Asami decides to stay and watch as the woman walk aimlessly around the store checking things out, and putting them down afterwards. She seems to be looking around for something, Asami can’t quite place what it was. That is until the woman discovers the camera Asami is looking through. The woman sees the camera and quickly ducks behind a row of shelves and out of sight, that’s when it hit Asami. This woman is scoping out in the shop trying to steal something, most likely. Asami’s heart drops slightly, she was admiring a thief. She’s contemplating going down there and talking to this woman, but now she’d have to put her in a holding cell and call the cops if she tried anything.

 

That is when another thought hit her. What if she didn’t put her in holding? What if Asami could use this? Asami was tired of feeling heartbroken from Iroh, she needs to feel something else. So she ; she’d wait for the woman to make her way to the exit, and take her in for a search and when she gets there she’d obviously search her. If she’s  clean she’d let her go and apologize by asking her out to a coffee date, if she’s  dirty, Asami would give her a decision, cops or a night with her. Asami smiles  for the first time in a week and felt good about herself, granted what she was planning to do is kind of a blackmail sort of thing, but if the woman really didn’t want to, then she didn’t have to.

 

Asami is sitting and waiting until she’s able to spot the woman making her way to the front of the store, hands in her pockets and head hung low, that is a good sign. _That was also the first time I’ve ever thought that someone looking shifty is good thing._ Asami stands and leaves the office to head the woman off. Once she gets to the front of mall, she waits for a few minutes until she sees the woman making her way towards her. The woman looks up and sees Asami in her guard uniform. She quickly averts her gaze and burroughs her hands deeper into her pockets.

 

Asami pushes off from the wall and makes her way over to block the woman’s path. That’s what she does and sure enough the woman walks right into her. She looks up and Asami hardens her features and stares accusingly into the woman’s light blue eyes. The eyes that looked up to her filled with shock and then is quickly followed by dread. Asami smirks at this, knowing that the woman realises she’s busted.

 

“So, you want to come with me quietly and we can talk about this? Or are we going to have to employ violence?” Asami’s voice is cold and commanding, she’s sealed herself away. Her facade of steel does it’s job and the woman before her slumps her shoulders and dips her head. She mumbles something along the lines of ‘let’s go’. Asami’s smirk grows as grips the woman’s arm, she then leads her down the to the holding rooms.

 

Once there, Asami pats the woman down and removes the items she was attempting to shoplift from her pockets; the whole time the woman’s head is bowed. Asami thinks she can hear some quiet sobs coming from her, but can’t be certain. Asami gets to the door and places the stuff down. Before she leaves, she turns back to face the woman that’s now sitting on the bench at the back hugging her knees to her chest. “You know, I have a little issue that I could need some help with, the kind of help that would persuade me to not call the cops…” Asami changed her voice from the cold and commanding one she used back at the exit, to  this new one; sweet and soft as she hopes it will make approaching this subject easier for them both, because to say Asami’s nervous is an understatement.

 

The woman looks up instantly, filled with hope and with slightly bloodshot eyes, and nods her head vigorously, “What?! What is it?! Please tell me! My scholarship will be ruined if you call the cops, please tell me!” The woman is verbally on her knees begging even if she’s still sitting on the bench.

 

Asami flashes the woman a sweet smile before explaining, “Well... last week I had a rather violent break up. I want to feel again… you’re very attractive and look as though you work out. Here’s the deal, I take you home now and we don’t leave the house until this time tomorrow at the earliest. You agree, and I don’t call the cops. Sound good to you?”

 

The woman’s eyes blow open wide, almost comically so, and she looks like she’s seen a ghost. Her jaw opens and closes a couple of times before she manages to stutter out, “I- Isn’t that illegal?” her voice is laced with concern and disbelief as she voices her question.

 

Asami’s head falls back as she laughs; she grips her stomach and doubles over in the midst of it all. She laughs solidly for a about a minute and once she’s managed to regain control of her laughter, she stands upright and wipes a tear from her cheek. She looks at the woman in the eye with an incredibly incredulous look and says, “You can’t be serious?! You’re asking me if what I’m doing is illegal? Maybe it is, but shoplifting definitely is, so I don’t think you have anything to worry about.”

 

The woman nods her head in understanding before looking down at her knees again. A few seconds later she turns her head back to Asami and smiles before proclaiming, “Yeah, sure. I’ll do that, but I’ll say it now. Nothing super kinky, I’ve not done anything like that before.” She rises to her feet and looks at Asami before adding, “Name’s Korra by the way, you might need it later.” Korra says with a smirk.

 

Asami laughs a little before answering, “Asami. Now let’s go.” Asami leads Korra out of the holding rooms and out of the security office. She doesn’t see Korra picking up the items she took while she’s talking to Zach, her shift partner. When Asami turns around again with her shift sorted out, she finds Korra twiddling her thumbs at the entrance door. Asami shakes her head and gestures to the back exit; Korra nods and follows Asami to her car.

 

The trip back to Asami’s apartment is quiet and uneventful. Asami’s concentrating on the road while Korra’s looking at her with eyes that show hunger. Korra’s hands are fidgety in her lap and it looks as though she’s barely restraining herself from touching Asami now. As Asami pulls the car up, they both get out and Asami takes Korra’s hand and leads her to the lift in her apartment block. As soon as the lift door closes, Korra’s lips are on hers. It’s deep kiss as Korra pushes her mouth against Asami’s. She runs her tongue across Asami’s bottom lip requesting access, that Asami instantly grants. Korra’s tongue slips into Asami’s mouth and wraps around Asami’s; simultaneously, Korra presses her hands to Asami’s stomach and starts unbuttoning her shirt. Korra slips her hands inside and presses them against Asami’s pale skin while at the same time, she pulls back and bites down lightly on Asami’s bottom lip. Asami releases a moan into the air of the elevator and Korra continues to stroke her stomach.

 

Eventually the elevator stops and Korra steps out leaving, a panting Asami to follow her. Asami again takes Korra’s hand and leads her to her flat. Once the door is open, Asami finds herself spun around and pushed back against the door slamming it shut and jarring herself against it. She’s left little time to complain as Korra’s assaulting her again. She grips the front of Asami’s shirt and rips it open, popping the rest of the buttons she hadn’t managed to open while she slams her mouth to Asami’s, lips in contact once again. Once the shirt is open, Korra’s hands come up and cup Asami’s breasts, giving  the fleshy orbs a harsh squeeze, which has Asami moaning into Korra’s mouth. Korra slides one hand around the back of Asami while the other continues to grope her breast. Korra pushes her knee into Asami’s core making her break the series of kisses as she takes in a deep breath at the sudden contact.

 

Korra trails her lips around the side of Asami’s head and bites down on her ear before soothing it with her tongue. Korra opens Asami’s bra and throws it to the ground before bringing both her hands back to her breasts and instantly going for the light pink nipples that are stiff from arousal. Korra takes them both between her fingers and pinches down, pulling another moan from Asami’s throat. “You like it rough, don’t you Asami? You like it when I pinch your nipples, when I squeeze your breasts hard, don’t you?”

 

Asami can’t find her voice through the electrifying pleasure rolling in through her from her painful pinching of her breasts and the rubbing of Korra’s knee on her core. Instead she feebly nods her head and lets out another strangled moan as Korra increases the pressure of her knee. Korra trails her lips down Asami’s neck, licking and biting before soothing with kisses. She rolls Asami’s breasts in her palms, giving her nipples a break from her relentless assault. She licks down to Asami’s right breast before enveloping a stiff nipple and tugging lightly with her teeth. Asami’s hands fly out and she desperately grips onto Korra’s silky dark brown hair.

 

The wet heat around her nipple and the acute pain of the bite has Asami gasping in pleasure; she grinds her hips forward and into Korra’s knee, desperate for more friction. Korra releases her nipple and before she has time to whine her discontent, she feels her left nipple is now receiving the same treatment. Asami can feel how wet she is, she’s drenched her panties and wouldn’t be surprised if her pants are ruined as well. Korra’s hands stroke their way down her stomach to the belt holding the pants up. Her mouth starts it’s descent as well and Asami takes her hands out of the hair and clutches at the wall behind her in anticipation of what's to come.

 

Korra yanks her pants down and kisses her way past her bellybutton; her hands fumble as she takes the pants off Asami’s feet over her shoes. Eventually, they’re off and Korra pulls back to take a look at her prize. Asami looks down to see Korra licking her lips and look placing her hands on her hips; Asami breath is deep and ragged as she awaits for Korra’s touch. She takes her hand and trails it along Asami’s soaked core before looking back up to Asami, whispering, “Looks like you’ll be needing a new set of these, you’ve drenched them.” Korra slips her hand around to Asami’s hips again before pulling her panites off as well.

 

Asami lifts her leg and hooks it over Korra’s shoulder, pulling her back in. Korra doesn’t waste any time getting to work. She leans forward and licks Asami’s slit with the flat of her tongue from her core to the stiff point of her clit, resulting in Asami shuddering above her with pleasure coming from Korra’s tongue. Korra’s lips latch around her clit and she’s sucking relentlessly while grazing her teeth of the hard nub as she takes her hand and trails it down to Asami’s opening. She roughly pushes in with two fingers, making Asami shout out Korra’s name. Her hands fly to Korra’s head desperately, gripping her hair as she pumps her hand into her tight entrance. Korra’s mouth never stops attacking her clit, her tongue circles the hard little bud, occasionally tracing over it. Korra pushes down directly on her bundle of nerves and pulls her fingers forward inside Asami. Her juices are running over Korra’s hand now, soaking it down to her wrist and Korra’s not showing any signs of letting up. Her tongue keeps the pressure up and her teeth occasionally grazes over her lightly all the while Korra’s hand is relentlessly thrusting in and out of her at a desperate pace.

 

Asami’s moans start to get louder as she approaches her peak and her grip on Korra scalps tighten. Korra feels this and removes her mouth from the swollen bud before dipping down to her entrance. Korra’s hand replaces her mouth and her tongue darts into Asami’s core, providing Asami the best pleasure she can get to the point that Asami can’t take any more as Korra’s thumb is pressing down on her clit; her tongue is buried deep inside her. She screams out “KORRRAAAAA!” as she comes and floods Korra’s eager mouth with her release. Korra doesn’t relent through her high and it only serves to draw it out longer with Korra’s tongue swirling around her entrance lapping up her juices.

 

When she comes down from her high, Korra pulls back and pushes in two of her fingers to help with her aftershocks. Korra stands up and pushes Asami into a deep kiss, causing Asami to moan at the taste of herself in Korra’s mouth and on her tongue. When her aftershocks fade and Korra pulls back from the kiss, Asami looks at her with a weak smile and a rosy blush before stating, “That was something else, I needed that.”

 

A lopsided grin spreads across Korra’s face and she eases her hand out from Asami and she brings it up to her face, cleaning  her index finger with her tongue moaning lightly at the taste.  “Incase it wasn’t clear, you’re fucking delicious,” Korra says, with deep hoarse voice that kind of want to make Asami jump herself over to Korra again. With that, Korra takes her middle finger and trails it over Asami’s bottom lip before gently pushing it into her mouth. Asami swirls her tongue around the finger, cleaning it completely as the whole time her lidded eyes never left Korra’s. The feeling of Asami’s tongue around her finger and the lingering taste of her release is enough to make Korra slightly weak the knees.

 

“I agree,” Asami purrs as she’s regained her composure. Asami is definitely looking forward to the next twenty four hours with Korra here. All thoughts of Iroh have left her mind and there’s only one thing she’s thinking now...

  
_I wonder if Korra’s a screamer..._

**Author's Note:**

> Good? Bad? More? Less? Kudos? 
> 
> Comment Please! Tell me what you think, how i can improve, what I did wrong, general opinions, ANYTHING! Constructive i might add.
> 
> MASSIVE thanks to pugoppa/Wallflowerr for all the help, never enough thanks!


End file.
